Another Chance To Say I love You
by TogashiTakeuchiToriyamafan
Summary: They are happily married... are they?Botan discovered That Koenma is having an affair, so she leaved the Reikai Palace. Koenma had plead her to come back to him with the promises that he will never ever do such thing again, then eventually she forgive him. But with the second...would she?


Author's notes: Whoever who will read this fic THANK you and I LOVE you;0 but please leave a review.

Yu yu Hakusho or Ghost fighter had already concluded last Friday, Nov. 1. Before this year, they had re-aired it in 2011 making it only less than 2 years when they aired it again. Well, Ghost fighter is one of the recurring anime shows in the Philippines since its initial airing if I'm not mistaken in the mid up to late 90's in the Philippines.

I remember this scene in the very last episode taken place in Genkai's temple.

While Kazuma,Shizuru,Kurama,Keiko were all sat on their legs conversing Genkai, Botan popped out suddenly from behind them. I'm not entirely sure if it was their exact line but these are something like that.

Kazuma(Alfred): Charlene?! At saan ka naman nanggaling?!

Botan?! Where the hell did you come from?!

Then, Koenma suddenly appeared in his teen-age form.

Koenma(Jericho): Nandito din ako

I'm also here

Kazuma(Alfred): Jericho?!

Koenma(Jericho): Hindi pa din nagbabago hitsura mo, Alfred.

You're face hasn't changed yet,Kazuma

Kazuma(Alfred): Grrr…. Eh ikaw?! Katsupoy pa din!

Why you! Still a pacifier breath!

Am I the only one notice that they are poorly drawn and slight off model in the last two episodes? But not only in YYh but also in other anime as well.

I really love how they are drawn in the music videos especially the opening.

This is a one shot fiction that I suddenly decided to divide into two chapters because I am so sleepy and I have to go to school tomorrow Nov 9 to fall in line in a VERRY….seemingly endless line in the university's cashier(sigh*) and besides I have a turtle skills in typing…I'm so so SLOW.

I was writing this fic for three consecutive days in my native language tagalong and painstakingly translating this in English for exactly 5 days. I had finished it on Oct 31 at exactly 4:45 pm.

This is my second Botan and Koenma fic my other is multichapter and still ongoing.

Disclaimers: Mr. Togashi, whom I really admire and look up as one of my inspiration, owns YYH

Another Chance to Say I love You

She doused her face in the pillow, and there she exhibits the grievous emotions that have filled her chest. She feels so dreary on wiping the continuous river that streaming her cheeks. Somehow, the pillow blocks the sounds of her thin mournful voice, so to not disturb and plague her roommate, who is sleeping in appeasement. She doesn't want any more to become a fret to her. She wants her to think that she has already moved on.

It has been 7 months since she broke with Koenma, but until now, she sheds oceans of tears for him. She removes the pillow and stares the ceiling with a vague expression. She places a hand on her swollen abdomen, and strokes it gently.

"Don't worry, baby, even though you will came out to this world without a father figure I, your mother, pledge to replenish his void that will assure, that you don't have the need to search for a fatherly love."

Her eyes were puffy red evidence that there's no time she doesn't cry; so queer for her old self. Now, she's more like an ostracized flower lone in the midst of languishing wilderness. Blue has replaced her bubbly lineament. The always vigorous and high-spirited ferry girl is now as feeble and frail as a deranged glass. Melancholic lips have replaced the former aroused one. The brilliant curve can now only be seen peeking whenever she speaks to her unborn child, an heir to the throne and child of Koenma. Her lips delineated to pain as she felt the strenuous kicking of her beloved child, but quickly converted to a delighted smile. She shifted her hand to where she felt the kicking.

" I presume you can't wait to get out of there, right? How much more what I felt? I'm ardent to see how much you look like. I have been fantasizing your appearance for months. I can't wait to snuggle you in my arms, to kiss your innocent face, and utmost is for me to give you my ardor devotion and for you to feel the warmth of my love."

"The baby wants to expel from you because he/she is very enthusiast to give the male parent a kick to the face, a voice hidden from the dark spoke."

She promptly turned her head to the direction as her eyes fumble through the darkness.

"Amaririsu-chan? Why are you still awake?" she asked as she lifted herself in modest difficulty to sit up."

Her expanded abdomen has brought difficulties to the simple things she had formerly done with ease. If she has been long awoken, she maybe had heard her pules.

"I should be the one asking you that question,Botan-chan,you know it is very detrimental for a pregnant woman to stay up late and the thing that should most important to consider is "NO CRYING". As she emphasized her last two words

"I-i-i-am sorry, she whispered apologetically, until now my grim past is hurling me."

Her friend got off the bed and walked up to her side. She compassionately rubs her back as two morganite gems are starting to drown.

"Botan just always remem- she can't able to finish her sentence because Botan hugs her abruptly. She sobs hysterically in her chest. In lost of actions to do, she just glides her sympathizing hands to her back and mutters pacifying hushes; endeavors to terminate her agitations. While her mind is flood with odious words pertaining to only one person; and that is Koenma.

Meanwhile in Reikai Palace…..

Koenma is running a hand in the unoccupied space of the mattress with a lax picture of his face. The empty space that was formerly employed by his former chief ferry girl/assistant, his first lover and eventually the woman whom he married. The mattress where they made their first union, that served as their nest in showing their love with no inhibitions, and lastly the bed that should be shared by two people concord with abiding love. But, now there's only one frame left in the matrimonial bed, which was once filled with affection.

"I deserve this, he thought then he smiles bitterly."

They were only 5 months married when he met Kiiroibara, the girl who had long secretly covets him from Botan. He shares no feelings with her aside from mundane desire. He wouldn't have felt it if it wasn't on her conspiracy to seduce him. He had tartly tried to elude from her trap, but he failed. Then one night when Botan was not around to visit Keiko, who had just given birth, he shunned his office. All the while when she was on Ningenkai, Koenma was doing the most contemptuous and unjust thing he has done in his entire life. Unbeknownst to him, Botan was planning to surprise him that night. That she would have arrived shortly after visiting Keiko conversely to what she had told her husband. She was so ecstatic to surprise Koenma , whom she knew is busy doing his usual paper works. She would have told him how cute Yusuke and Keiko's baby was and how she wanted to have a child of her own. She had no idea that she is the one who would have jolted.

"Appalled" as her feelings in that moment was an understatement. Her two eyes had illustrated an insurmountable amount of infliction. Tears and belligerent had devoured her so she ran away. She had separated from him for two weeks. That means, two weeks Koenma was supplicating his wife to come back to him; vowing that he would never do such thing again. His instigations bestowed forgiveness from her.

However, it's only two months later….

"How many times do I have to tell GET-OUT-OF-MY-LIFE or simply DIE! An ire voice spat

The tall and voluptuous blonde woman just smirked to him indication that she didn't care whether Koenma had pushed her harshly down the marble floor. With poise, she stood up not removing her eyes on him.

"Oopps! Toned down your voice, babe, someone might heard you if you want, she said cooly while walking seductively towards him.

His wife is currently on her ferry duties. He had long convinced her to retire for being a ferry girl because in his opinion it is not anymore fits for a princess, but his wife's devotion to her work is imperishable so he eventually let her in submission.

" ….besides I am not a natural born princess I only earned that title by marriage, that is one of her alibi whenever they argue about it."

And this slut, who is a daughter of a Reikai nobleman, has blackmailed him that she would have told all about his adultery to his father, if he will continue to avoid her. They both have agreed that no word regarding that matter should slip outside the chamber. He doesn't want to wane his reputation as an honorable, trustworthy, and wholesome prince of Reikai in the eyes of whole Reikai people especially to his father.

"Arrogant bitch! Don't you ever call me babe, you whore! He snorted pointing his forefinger straight to her face.

She gave him an alluring smile while examining his body from head to foot.

"Ooh…Ooh I didn't know that Koenma, the crown prince, has a short lived memory. Remember, what we did that night? On how you called me babe through every your moans, pleading for more, ravished by the ecstasy we both reached in unison, that we both had done…. Again and again, she said in a squeaky voice. Too bad, your wife suddenly interrupted. You know, until know I'm still wondering what have you liked about her and you even married that…that…ignoble woman despite from that undeniable fact .She's pretty Yes but Reikai has a multitude of exquisitely beautiful aristocrats like me. So why you ended up marrying your assistant instead….a lowly ferry girl that's still has completely no significance If I would to compare to every dust of this palace… a woman that is par to a tattered rags… that I want to puke at the mere thought of you having-

Koenma fiercely grab her shoulders digging his fingers on her flesh.

" You better watch your language when addressing my wife! He perniciously hissed through his clenched teeth."

Twinge of pain didn't move her. Her vicious smile has stayed. She casually raised her arm to loosen her shoulders from his gripping hands. Right away, she recklessly entwined her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He strangled to free at first, but the virulence of her kiss had slowly consumed him.

A few meters away from the balcony, a woman in pink kimono was mounted in a hovering oar…. Sobbing in anguish….

He has tried to limber her, but her ears are already inaccessible. Manifold remorse has occupied him. It has been 7 months since he repeatedly tried to supple her, but she's already unyielded. She always surly shuts the door in front of his face, even before he could promulgate a word. He felt he deserves more than that, hence he never distastes or feels fetid towards her. He had desperately tried to seek help from his father, the mighty King Enma, but to his dismay, he only declines his plea.

"You are the one who made that problem, so you are the sole oblige to find the solution, that was always his replied."

That not only hurt his ego, but also made him only more bereaved. He knows his father's sympathy is subjected to Botan. King Enma felt sundry grudge towards his son when he had found out his infidelity. And his wrath had reached its pinnacle when he discovered that it wasn't first deception but his second. His father tried to banish him forever in Reikai and even wanted him to doom in death, if hadn't been his senses back, that Koenma is still his son.

He had forfeited in chastise and had received castigation. But the scourge of guilt has continued to cultivate inside him, and the desolations in yearning for her has never subsided. His hand fumbled for the pillow, where Botan's head had once lounged. He wrapped his arms around it while sniffing any left trace of her smell.

" I love you so much,Botan, can you still give me another chance?" and tears dissipates from the lamenting pair of amber. One for his now estranged wife and the other is for his unborn heir.

*2 months later*

Botan is so engaged in weaving diminutive raiments. She was the only one left in her friend's house, where she sojourns, since she left for some business to do. She had only learned how to interlaced threads when she was on her last three months of pregnancy. Somehow, it fascinates her and gives blithe feelings for her, whenever she thinks that her bare hands are the one making garments for her baby. It also helps in steering her thoughts on Koenma. And speaking of Koenma….

Her felicitous lip quickly dragged to dullness remembering her husband. It has been 1 month since he stops entreating her… or rather fussing her to reconcile with him again. She huffed at the thought of it.

"Hmph! As if I really care. Perhaps, that monkey has gotten tired, and now finally surrendered! She mumbled irksomely.

Nonetheless, Jilted sentiments plunge her heart expeditiously. If he really has obliterated her from his memory, then their split relationship doesn't have any more chance to rectify.

"But you are the one who deemed your heart in iciness, remember? Mocked her inner voice."

"Yes, I am! But it's all because of him! I have loved him faithfully with all my heart, but what he gave in return is cheating with that abominable slut! She cried loudly as she busted into tears.

A soft knock on the door faltered her further lamentations.

Her hands promptly wiped out the tears all over her face. Before proceeding, she glanced herself in the mirror and forced herself to wore a fake smile.

"Maybe she has forgotten something, she thought."

She gripped the doorknob thinking that her friend is behind that door, but what a blunder she had made. The smile she had prepared quickly faded.

"Why are you here?! Her exteriors have stiffened.

"Botan, please, I just wanted a proper talk with you. I still love you and I hope I will have your forgiveness…once more, his eyes are full of earnest petitions."

She beamed sardonically while waving her head from side to side.

"Too late,Koenma, because I have promised myself that I will be only imbecile once, and the old stupid gullible Botan had long gone and… Oh! Forgive me for my insolence, Koenma-sama, as she gives much stress to the suffix, I shouldn't have had addressed you without the honorific "sama".

This was to signal him that she no longer owned him as her husband and as to set boundaries between them.

Dreariness briskly depicts his face.

"B-b-bota- his voice trailed off. She harshly slammed the door infront of his face.

BLAG!

He just folded his eyes because of the immeasurable woes that is consuming him.

At the same time….

She ducked her face gorge in tears in the sofa armrest. Before long, she felt mild and short contractions. She stopped crying and clutched her arm around her abdomen. These past few weeks she has felt an irregular and painless contraction that become stronger, longer and more frequent. Now, it started to alarm her because the intensity of the contractions is becoming stronger and more prominent. Her face distorted as her lower backaches and cramping legs further the tremendous pain in her uterine segment. She suddenly felt a gush running through her legs. She looked down trembling, and multifarious horror portrayed her face when she had seen clear liquids that continuously trickling down from her. Her breathing increases beyond normal as cold sweat scrunches her face. She yelped her friend's name helplessly.

"Amari-chan! But no answer, then she realizes that she would have come back by tomorrow morning."

She grimaced again on another immersion of intolerable pain of contractions.

"Koenma! Koenma! KO-EN-MA!

She yelled frantically at the top of her lungs, even though she wasn't sure if he's still there, nevertheless of the cold treatment she had given to him.

Koenma shot his head up and marveled if someone's calling him.

"Koenma!

"He rattled, It's coming from inside, he muttered to himself. Then, remembering Botan, he quickly rose up from his curled fetal position in the ground. He hastily gropes the knob. Luckily, Botan didn't bother to lock it. The door swung almost trembled the wall due to extreme impact. His eyes spotted Botan writhing in pain while clutching her abdomen. This sight befuddles him. He quickly rushed up to her side.

"Botan! What happened?! he asked although the agonizing pain in her face answers it all.

"T-the….(wince)…. baby…. Is coming out." She replied apprehensively.

"His eyes bulge out, What?!"

" YES! She answered exasperatedly, and why won't you budge? Bring me to hospital- Ouch! Her face rumpled again in burden.

Koenma carefully carries her in bridal style while composing himself to calm down.

*In The Reikai Hospital*

"It's a boy….

That's the last thing she had heard before she fell unconscious

Koenma gingerly cradles his newly born son in his arms.

"You are my heir,kiddo, my first born child or it's better to hear….our first born, he whispers to him as he pecks passionate kisses on his subtle cheeks."

"Son,can you help me on winning back the heart of your mother?"

The baby cooed in reply. And that made him smiles.

"But, promise me that you will never imitate your father for being such a heartbreaker, right?"

The baby cackled with that.

Fondness was peeking in Botan's eyes when she saw the bonding between her son and his father. She had long awakened but still pretending to sleep.

"Do you want to come with me? she heard him asking their newborn son."

The baby's lips curve pleasantly. And Koenma takes that as his yes.

"You will not regret it, my son, because I had long prepared your room in the Reikai Palace, and I'm really sure you'll gon-

"What are you talking about?! You're taking my son with you?! There's no way in hell I'll let you! She suddenly fired up."

"Our son,Botan,Our son. He shot bock sternly."

But, Botan did not give attention to his words.

"Dare it,Koenma,over my dead body!

She wanted to rise up but she's still pliant enough to even lift a toe finger.

The baby in Koenma's arms jarred and started whimpering.

"Ssshhh…Botan, you're startling him, he reproaches softly."

Her eyes lowered to Koenma's arms, and then she realizes that she hasn't touched her son yet.

"Give him to me, as she raises her arms."

Koenma rose up from the couch to hand him to her .Botan almost cried out of joy the moment she had him in her loving arms.

"My boy… she mutters beneath her breath; not fully believes that she is already a mother. Happy tears drown her cheeks.

"What name should we give for him? Koenma asked while savoring the moment they are complete as a family."

Botan thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Kazuhiko…."

But her smile had transformed quickly to frowning when she remembered something. She turned her head to him.

"Why did you say that he's leaving with you back to palace? She hissed glaring at him.

"Koenma just smirked; It isn't surprising for a crown Prince to take his heir with him, is it? He replied cynically."

She clenched her teeth. She wanted to yell at him again, but the thought of she might petrifies her son again, who is now sleeping soundly, restrains her.

"You are not doing it,Koenma, because if you would, I could kill you, she said in low but threatening voice."

"Well, you can't stop me,Botan. I'm the crown prince of Reikai. And the law states that whether the parents of an heir to the throne are legally separated, the rights for his/her full custody will granted solely to his/her crown monarch parent. And if it happens that you don't believe me, you are free to ask the Judiciary of Reikai, he replied casually."

"But that's absurd! I'm his mother! My rights are more rational, she flared up."

"And I'm his father! Koenma busted, He has obligations and duties he must exercise as the future reigning monarch of Reikai that has vested to him even before he was born. And I, being his father is responsible in preparing him for that inevitable role."

"No! you can never do it, as she sharply shakes her head, I'll not let anyone to take away my son from me! she fizzed hysterically."

"If that's the case, why don't you join him? Both of you, come with me back to Palace, he said in yielding tone."

Botan curtly avoids his pleading gaze. She didn't want to expose that she still has an effect to her.

"Botan? Don't you really love me anymore?"

She bitten her lips from the question she feared in most from him.

"Botan?... he whispers softly waiting her response.

"GET OUT! She suddenly yelled."

Koenma's expression becomes grim.

"I will be leaving, but only with my son, he retorted through his gritted teeth."

The loud and husky cry of the infant interludes the flurry between them.

Botan quickly hushed the howling infant.

"Ssshhh…. Sorry,baby,sorry."

"Ruminates it,Botan, I'm taking our son with me and he will be separate from you, or I will bring him back to palace ….with you."

Kazuhiko – harmonious prince

Kiiroibara(yellow rose) that symbolizes jealousy in Japan


End file.
